


Early Mornings and Pancakes

by WintrysTrashCan (Little_Wintry)



Category: Reigning Passions (Visual Novel)
Genre: Breakfast, Early Mornings, For a Friend, Multi, Polyamory, a bunch of wlw, they're all massive dorks, this turned into a very elaborate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29380092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Wintry/pseuds/WintrysTrashCan
Summary: MC, Amara, Xenia, Piama, and Ruelle take a bit of a break. Written for my friend Haylie :)Basic premise is that MC is in a poly with Amara, Xenia, and Piama, and Piama's also dating Ruelle. I did this because I wanted to and you can't stop me.
Relationships: Main Character/Piama/Amara/Xenia (Reigning Passions), Piama/Ruelle (Reigning Passions)
Kudos: 5





	Early Mornings and Pancakes

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said, written for my friend Haylie after we spent a collective four-ish hours talking about the Reigning Passions women but poly (since we've both played Xenia's route, and I'm in the middle of Amara and Piama's routes), and this is eventually what we came up with. We're also both absolutely starved for just some good ol' domestic fluff, and thus this particular fic was born. I hope you enjoy, yall :)

Amara was up first. She always was. Maybe it was a side effect of her own latent magic - being inherently connected to Summer. Maybe she was just a bit of an early bird. It didn’t really matter.

The song of the winter forest outside was what greeted her. She took in a deep breath, staring up at the ceiling of the cabin - MC had been right about taking a little vacation of sorts. They all needed the break.

Speaking of her Queen, Amara looked down to see MC curled up next to Piama, who was in the arms of Ruelle. All of them were sound asleep, huddled next to each other. Amara felt her lips twitch in a smile. She sat up, not bothering to change out of her pajamas, and instead meandered to the kitchen.

MC had been conservative with her funds as a Queen - she preferred to put them towards practical use, not lavish expenses. This had been the one exception. She had commissioned this cabin (more of a manor, really) as a vacation home of sorts, out in the Wilds and far away enough from the rest of the world. Its location was private, known only to them and a handful of friends. It was meant to be a sanctuary.

And sanctuary it had been. Though MC didn’t like taking breaks, sometimes things necessitated it. After a long bout of headache-inducing council meetings, or more scares of war brewing at the border, sometimes they needed this break.

All of them. MC, and her three partners.

When MC had come to Amara, Xenia, and Piama a year and a half ago with a… rather odd suggestion, none of them were really sure how to react. Lysende was a largely monogamous sort of culture, though Xenia pointed out how it wasn’t unusual for monarchs of old to have one partner and multiple consorts. 

It had been a bit of a rocky start. Amara, at least, had grown accustomed to it, and was enjoying the arrangement - she loved seeing MC happy, and there was something comforting in knowing there were others who loved MC just as much as she did. 

In that time, she had also grown fond of Piama, though not to the same level as MC. Of course, Xenia still remained a mystery, but had softened up in recent months.

Ruelle had a sort of honorary position, as Piama’s other girlfriend. And as much as she had tried to keep up her stony walls, they were slowly crumbling as she began to loosen up around them.

Amara meandered into the kitchen, stifling a yawn as she did so. Xenia was already awake, nursing a cup of tea with two of her hands and reading a book with the other two in the nearby living room.

“Good morning,” Amara said.

“Good morning to you as well,” Xenia said, not so much as glancing up. “The water in the kettle is still hot if you want a cup of tea.”

Amara helped herself, plucking a teabag from the shelves. The label was printed with a little sun symbol on it - a few months ago, Xenia and Piama had brewed up a scheme to make custom tea blends for all of them, using their collective knowledge of plants. They managed to completely nail it. 

After the tea steeped, Amara took a sip of the cinnamon-tasting brew, letting the warmth spread to her bones. The cabin was well insulated, but the Winter Wilds were unrelenting, and even Amara could use a pick-me-up.

She heard Xenia turn a page. “You’re quiet, Captain.”

Amara sighed. “Suppose I’m just tired.”

“Tired of me beating you at chess?” She caught a glimpse of Xenia’s smirk. “If that’s so, you might want to start going up against MC again.”

Amara sat down across from her on the couch. “I enjoy the challenge.”

After thinking for a moment, Xenia shrugged. “I suppose I shouldn’t be surprised at that. If it’s any consolation, your skills have improved in recent months.” She gave Amara another wry smirk. “Within a few dozen spans, you’ll be up to my level.”

Amara rolled her eyes. Though Xenia kept herself at arm’s length most times, she had definitely changed. She was friendlier with them all. In addition to her chess matches with Amara, she had started teaching Piama simple recipes. She would hang around at game nights, or cook them meals. She became a sort of guiding figure to the group - of course, with exception of MC. 

Then again, MC was  _ always  _ Xenia’s exception.

Amara should’ve expected it. After all, before Amara even knew MC’s name, she was by Xenia’s side. And Xenia had stopped hiding her affection a long time ago.

Ruelle stumbled in, yawning and groaning. She cracked her neck, grabbing a pastry from the counter and shoving it in her mouth.

“G’morning,” She muttered, flopping down on the second armchair. She stretched like a cat in the morning sun. “How’d y’all sleep?”

“Pretty good,” Amara said.

Xenia didn’t look up from her book. “Rather bold of you to assume I slept.”

Amara gave her a flat stare. “You know MC doesn’t like when you do that.”

“Then MC can take that up with me.”

“Shame,” Amara said. “As the Queen’s personal guard, I legally have to ask you to stop. Can’t have MC being sad. It’s against the rules.”

Amara’s joke actually managed to make Xenia chuckled. “I’m afraid it will take an official royal decree.”

“I’ll have her start drafting it right away.”

Leoa paddled her way in, hopping up onto Ruelle’s lap and purring contently. Ruelle scratched behind her ears, making a little kissy-face before Amara noticed, then quickly schooled her expression back into cool neutrality. 

Sleepy-sounding footsteps signaled Piama and MC’s arrival. MC poked her head into the kitchen first, yawning and giving a tired wave. Piama followed shortly afterward, her normally well-brushed and done up hair a mess. She stumbled past the kitchen and flopped onto the couch, curling up next to Amara.

“Good morning to you too,” Amara said.

“Shhh,” Piama said. “You’re a human furnace, and I’m freezing.”

Ruelle crossed her arms. “You’re always freezing.”

“All the more reason for you to come over here and warm me up, too,” Piama said, extending one arm. Ruelle sat next to her, running one hand through Piama’s hair. Ruelle’s lips twitched into a smile, a rare blush coating her cheeks.

MC laughed, sitting down on the other side of Amara. “Piama was hogging all the blankets, so I’m a little cold too.”

Amara nodded, putting one arm around her. “Perhaps we should get more blankets.”

Xenia raised an eyebrow at all four of them barely fitting on the couch. “You four are going to break that one day.” Xenia put a bookmark on her page, standing. “Is anyone interested in breakfast?”

“Absolutely,” MC said.

“Pancakes,” Piama said sleepily. “The ones with the chocolate chips in them.”

Ruelle nodded. “Pancakes sound really good.”

Xenia nodded. “Alright, then. Now, Amara, you’re the only one I trust in the kitchen, so would you assist me?”

Amara nodded. “Piama, you’ll have to get up.”

Piama groaned dramatically, cuddling up next to Ruelle as Amara went into the kitchen with Xenia. Amara helped Xenia fetch the ingredients, and once Xenia was well underway with her cooking, Amara began to set the table.

Ruelle got up - much to Piama’s annoyance - and popped a chocolate chip in her mouth. Xenia gave her a dry look.

“What?” Ruelle said. “Gotta make sure it’s not poisoned.”

Xenia sighed, shaking her head. “Well? Is it?”

“Nope,” Ruelle said, popping two more in her mouth. “Gotta double check though. Piama, catch!” She tossed a chocolate chip in Piama’s direction, who managed to catch it perfectly in her mouth.

Xenia couldn’t suppress her smile. She hadn’t seen her niece this lively in quite some time. Clearly, the Spring Princess was having a positive effect on her.

Eventually, breakfast was served, all of them sitting down at the large kitchen table. Piama poured a hefty amount of syrup on her pancakes, only for Ruelle to tease her about it. The morning was filled with casual conversation and light banter.

At one point, MC smiled, glancing around the table. “I love you all.”

Amara’s face went pink. “And we love you too.”

Xenia kissed MC on the temple. “Very true.”

Piama leaned against MC’s shoulder. “I’d kiss you, but I don’t wanna get you sticky.” She licked a bit of the syrup off her lips.

MC laughed, bright and bubbly. “I’m really glad to have all of you.” She glanced at Ruelle. “That includes you. Keep pretending like you barely tolerate us, but we know the truth.”

Ruelle tried and failed to hide her blush again. “Well… you make Piama happy. That’s all that matters.”

Piama gasped, putting her hands over her heart. “Babe! That’s so sweet!”

Ruelle grumbled, her face glowing bright red. “Yeah. Don’t mention it… babe.”

**Author's Note:**

> I should clarify a few things about the poly because I know people will inevitably ask, but Amara and Xenia are only romantically involved with MC, and Piama is only romantically involved with Ruelle and MC. Otherwise, they function like very close and affectionate friends, all looking out for MC. We decided to do this because we decided it fit better with their characters, but also because we realized that's a SEVENTEEN YEAR AGE GAP between Xenia and Piama (Piama is 20, Xenia is 37).


End file.
